Adventure Time with Finn, Jake, and Roark!
by Tri800
Summary: What happens when a strange, fox-eared new hero visits the Land of Ooo? What happens when our heroes get blasted off to some crazy island with a weird portal? And what will become of the Land of Ooo when the Lich returns? Review please!
1. Arrival

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so review! I was inspired to do this by a bunch of the other stories I've read about Adventure Time, and by some of the friends I've made on this site, so before hand, I want to thank them!**

**I do not own Adventure Time, or any of its characters, themes, etc. Pendelton Ward does…. Fricking, lucky ass genius that he is… Without further adeux, I give you – Visitor**

* * *

><p>Visitor<p>

The boat lurched as it slowed to a stop. My hand was cramped from holding onto the rudder so long. I tied my little boat to a strange, fun looking dock – Not only was it creaky, with rotten wood falling around everywhere, it had guillotines, rings of fire, large swinging logs, and much more. I wanted to run through the obstacle course, but I had business to attend to – exploring this strange continent. I'd never been here before, but apparently my king had. He had friends in the different kingdoms here. Hearing his tales, I thought it might be fun to see what all the fuss was about.

I jumped out of my little boat and onto the beach. I was going to walk over to a small, green hill in the distance, to see if I could find this "Candy Kingdom" I'd heard so much about, when I heard a loud scream. I dashed in the direction of the sound to see a giant attacking a little boy and his dog. I couldn't make them out very well, but the boy seemed to be of a different race than I. "Oh no! Don't worry, I'll save you, man!" I unsheathed my two daggers – Yin and Yang, one forged of Ivory with an onyx hilt, the other forged of iron with an Ivory hilt – and charged the demon.

But when I got there… The boy was standing on the giant, unsheathing a sword from its chest. I could see him clearly now. He was… I don't know, some species… I couldn't tell, I'd never seen anything like him. His skin was like that of a peach, his small yet muscular stature a bit alien to me. His head was topped with a white hat with… bear ears? Cool… But… did he really have ears there? Or were they fake?

He looked over at me, a suspicious gleam in his eye. "You!" he called, pointing his yellow/gold sword at me. "Who are you, weird fox-eared dude?" I reached up and fingered my blue fox ears with silver tips. This also made me conscious of my bushy, navy blue tail. It too resembled that of a fox, I suppose. It matched my ears in the sense that it too had silver tip. "I… My name is Roark." I said, "And I'm looking for the two people I've heard so much about – Finn the Adventurer and Princess Bonnibelle. Do you know where I can find these two?" The boy smiled. "Oh, well you've come to the right place, bud! This guy here? He's Finn the Adventurer, and I'm his older brother, Jake the Magic Dog.", said the golden retriever with bulbous black eyes.

At this, my face lit up. "_You_ are the one who has slain the evil Lich? The one who constantly saves every person in the land? The person who is spoken about by the Legendary Billy?" I say, excitement working its way into my voice. I'd heard that Billy dude give DOZENS of stories, SPEECHES even, about how this guy inspired him, every time he comes to my country. "Oh my God! I have so many questions!" Finn blushed at being recognized. "Billy talks about me?" he asked. "Fo' sho', dude! He lumpin' loves you!" F. "Wow, I don't know what to say!" Jake just chuckled. "So Roark... Umm, what are you anyways? You're not a candy person, and I'm sure I woulda seen a radical adventuring dude like you before." "OH!" I gasped. "Sorry, I realize I'm only the second person of my kind to ever visit y'all. I'm a Neko - a race which is basically a descendant of those old humans mixed with some sort of mammal - usually a cat or fox. It's kind of cool, really, because I can see both of my ancestors roaming the land - or I used to, anyways. Now that the humans are all gone. If only we could have stopped that evil demon..." Finn looked like he had seen a ghost. "You alright, Finn?"

I think he was about to reply, but our conversation was interrupted by an evil cackle in the distance. A man in blue flew over a hill towards a mountain of ice. He seemed to be holding a woman… dressed in pink. "Oh man…" Finn looked about ready to cry, but his sadness switched to a hard expression in a heartbeat. "PB!" he screamed in a shrill voice. There was a deafening, low roar. I covered my ears. When I pulled them away and looked at them, they were stained with purple - my blood. The blue man was followed by... a blue dragon? It swooped down into a large opening in the mountain. "Princess..." Finn mumbled. He glanced at me. "I hope you can fight, Roark. We might need a little extra 'oomph' on this one." He jumped on the dog, and beckoned me to join him. Puzzled, I hopped on.

Jake the Dog grew to 30 times his size. I laughed with delight. "What time is it, Jake?" Finn yelled. "Adventure Time!" Jake bellowed.

Some 20 minutes later, we'd arrived in the Ice Kingdom. "AAAAHAHAHA!" I looked up. A small triangular window, which kind of gave the mountain a face. The Ice King looked down at us from the window. "Ice King! Give PB back!" yelled the boy, who had tugged on a pink sweater "You! Finn! Get out of here! I don't need you trying to Princess block me again!" he yelled. "Let the princess go or I'll come up and kick you're frosty ass!" Finn yelled. "Zap!" A blue lightning bolt shot at Finn. "NO!" I jumped in front of the bolt and slashed at it with Yin, with the Ivory blade. The bolt dissipated, but not without leaving a large chunk of ice on my weapon. "What? Who are you?" yelled the Ice King. "My name," I began, smashing the ice against a pointed rock, "you ugly piece of shit, is Prince Roark. I'm the adventurer entrusted with the country of York, off in the west."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so it was a little short I guess, but I'll update soon. So what'd you think? REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	2. The Fight Begins

I.K.'s POV

_Roark? From York…? "_BWA-HA-HA-HA! Nice word play, boy! But seriously, who are you?" I yelled.

The boy looked up at me with fierce, storm grey eyes. His fox ears slanted backwards and downwards, and his tail was really… puffy.

"You DARE mock a PRINCE? Never have I been forced to do serious damage to one from another land, especially when I am the one to visit, but you make such disrespect, I will make sure you will NEVER mock me again!"

The boy took off running. His clawed feet (which [I had not realized before] were bare) made no noise as he ran across my icy domain. They dug into the side of my mountain and he ran quickly up the side towards my window.

"Oh my…"

I ran deeper into my little cave, plucking Gunter off of the ground as I fled. I ran down the stairs into a large chamber. I was met by a blast of cold air.

"Ha ha… Oh, I think I'll get by mocking you this one time, you arrogant boy…"

Roark's POV

I ran up the side of the mountain as fast as I could.

"Ice Kiiiiiiiiing!" I yelled as I jumped and soared through the window.

I was immediately surrounded by at least a dozen penguins but… They weren't really mad. Two penguins pulled me over to the middle of the room and music started to play. They all started to do this really weird dance.

**(You'll know what I'm talking about if you ever saw that episode where Gunter started to dance after breaking the anti-freezing potion.)**

"Sorry guys, I gotta go!"

I ran down the stairs, but the penguins chased me.

"Really, I can't!"

I jumped down the last few stairs and beheld… a large, blue dragon. The Ice King grinned at me from a saddle on the beast's back.

"Like my little pet, boy?" The Ice King asked.

Finn's POV

_Oh man… That Roark is a really scary guy if you get him mad!_

I thought as I took off after him. Jake stretched us up to the window, and we ran in. The penguins were having a dance party.

"Hey, Gunters!" I called as I jumped over them and down a flight of stairs.

There was a lot of roaring, and yelling. I knew something bad was happening.

And then I heard the princess shriek.

I redoubled my speed. At that moment in time, nothing was faster than me. I ran faster than anything in the Land of Ooo. The world around me was a blur or blue and purple. I jumped the last ten steps, and landed running. The Ice King had somehow managed to get himself a dragon… which scared the glob out of me.

I looked everywhere for the princess.

At last, I saw her – trapped up to the shoulders in ice, stuck to the ceiling like a beautiful, pink stalagmite.

"_IIIICE KIIIIIIIIING!" _I roared as I smashed into him.

The magician went flying into the wall of ice behind him. He smashed against it and fell to the floor with a muffled thud.

Besides that, I didn't know what was going on. I was too distracted by the princess, who was limp and unconscious in her ice prison. I ran up the spine of the dragon, which reared its head at my presence, just as I reached the top of his head, which was perfect timing – I was right under the princess. I jumped and grabbed onto the icicle.

I couldn't help but waste a second staring at the princess

I began hacking at the ice with my sword. When it finally broke away, the princess and I free fell towards the floor. I grabbed the princess and hugged her very tightly.

"JAAAAKE!" I yelled.

Jake heard me from across the room and came running. He stretched into a spring and caught us. He grunted a bit under our weight, but otherwise, he was fine. I gave the princess to Jake, who ran up the stairs to take the princess to safety. I drew my sword and stared down the dragon. I'd set myself up, back to back, with Roark, who'd also drawn his black and white daggers.

"You ready Finn?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said seriously.

We charged the monster together

**SORRY FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE AND CUTTING THE STORY SHORT AFTER SO LONG. But I kinda have to go. FORGIVE ME**


	3. Where Are We?

**Hey guys, Chapter 3 is finally up! By the way, I'd like to restate – I own none of the characters, locations, story, logos, whatever of adventure time. The only thing in this story that I DO own is the idea of Roark, who I've actually shared with a couple of other writers anyways, so….**

**Chapter 3: Where Are We?**

Finn's POV

Roark and I ran at the beast. Its blue scales shone brightly, reflecting the lights of the blue, cold, bright torches on the walls. I jumped at the thing's face and screamed a war cry. I slashed at its eye with my dad's demon blood sword – which I'd been using a lot more in the past couple of years – and drew its green blood.

Roark, on the other hand, ran under its long, slender head, straight for its belly. He stabbed at with both daggers and ripped upwards; carving two large wounds in the dragon's leathery hide. He was now drenched in the beast's blood, but he paid no mind. He slashed horizontally, so that a large hole was formed and a square piece of skin fell from the dragon to the floor.

"Wow…" I thought to myself. "He's ferocious."

I stabbed down, behind the dragon's eye, and it reared its head up in pain. An incredibly large roar shook the entire dungeon, and I almost passed out. I was deaf now. I could feel blood running down my face from my ears. I pulled my sword loose of the dragon's skull with a grinding sound that told me I'd broken it.

It was around that time that Jake came running in.

Jake's POV

I'd heard the roar from upstairs – Where I'd left the princess with the penguins – and ran downstairs.

"Oh snap!" was all that I could say when I saw Roark and Finn tearing into that thing. "I'll save you guys!"

I ran at the dragon with all my doggie-might and stretched to its size. I plucked Finn and Roark off of the dragon and put them on my back. With a loud roar, I punched the dragon with my enlarged fist and sent it flying into the dungeon wall.

"Ha! Take that ya butt!"

The dragon smashed into the ice wall, and the entire cave shook. An icicle fell and nearly bashed the Glob out of Roark, on my back. Or, at least, it would have if Roark hadn't jumped and kicked it at the dragon.

Roark's POV

I heard the icicle falling before it came near me. My super sensitive fox ears pick up on things like that. I jumped and, with a war cry, kicked the icicle as hard as I possibly could at the dragon.

It flew through the air and smashed the dragon in its soft, underbelly hide. The tip stabbed the dragon through the heart and went straight through to the other side with a definite thunk. The dragon's neck went limp, and its head crashed to the floor.

I landed a few feet away from Jake's giant foot, and he shrunk down. Together, the three of us started to walk away. But then I heard a weird noise... It was like a buzzing, or a whizzing. The fur on the back of my neck stood on end as the air hummed with power. The room began to light up.

I looked back, and was shocked. The dragon's corpse was glowing. It was strongest in the heart, where it was stabbed, and the glow grew outward, consuming the dragon in a blinding white light. From my right, the Ice King laughed hysterically.

"Oh SHI-" I was cut off then. The dragon's body was sucked into a small orb of light where its heart had been, and the power was so great, all sound was drowned out.

The orb of light exploded and blew us all away. The force was incredible. The last thing I remember is the pain in my back as I flew through the wall of ice and outside.

Finn's POV

I woke up in a clearing. There were trees all around me. Roark and Jake lay in the same clearing – thank god they were near me when the dragon exploded – and they were also beginning to stir.

Where were we? Where had the explosion sent us? And… Where the hell was PB?

It wasn't until Jake pointed it out that I noticed that the trees were different than in my forest.

"What the…. What the hell kind of trees are these?" he murmured from my left.

I looked up. The trunks of the trees had purplish tints, while all of the trees were blue-green. They were…. Translucent. I could see every bird in the area through the leaves, and they… were different too…

One flew down into the clearing and landed on Jake's head. It had glowing green eyes, and feathers that seemed to… flow… somehow, as if made of water. It hopped down and towards me. It stared up at me with its hypnotic, shining eyes.

I reached out to touch it.

The bird jumped and flew onto my head and began to sing. It was the most beautiful birdsong I'd ever heard – and that sky princess was pretty good at those.

Roark started freaking out. He ran at me and slashed with his dagger. I flinched. The birds head fell from mine and landed with a dud on the floor.

"Dude! What the shmao was that for?"

Roark looked at the sun shining through the leaves.

"I don't know where we are Finn… But nothing should be trusted."

The bird's head turned into black liquid, which shot up and into the bark of a tree in tendrils. A familiar laugh emanated from the ground… Marceline's Dad? No… it was too deep…

"Okay…." Jake said "I'm really freaking out…. WHERE THE SHMAO ARE WE?"

**Okay, so it ended a little weird, but don't worry things will turn out good in the end… Maybe… **  
><strong>Expect some craziness…<strong>


	4. Author's Note 1

**Hey guys, I realize it's been a while. But this is not a new chapter, this is an apology. I'm really sorry that I haven't been posting chapters regularly, but school… Finals…. Damn.**


	5. The Portal

**HEY Y'ALL! Tri800's back, and he's got some new stuff! Get ready… This is…**

**Chapter 4 : The Portal**

Princess Bubblegum's POV:

Something was poking my cheek… But my head hurt too much for me to open my eyes… My ears were ringing, but I could hear a familiar voice…

"Hey…. Are… ed?" Is all I heard as I slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Hey… I said, 'Are you dead?'"

My eyes fluttered open, and a large blue shaft was in my face…

I started freaking out. But then I realized that it was just the Ice King's nose.

The Ice King was standing over me, poking me repeatedly with a drum stick.

After my mini-heart attack, I stood up and yelled at the Ice King, "Ice King, did you kidnap me AGAIN?"

He smiled "Kidnap you? No, it was just a surprise marriage! But that stupid BOY and his friends came in and ruined what WOULD have been our fantastic wedding… But that's okay, princess, now that Finn, Jake, and that strange fox boy are in the Spirit World, we can –"

I cut him off by slapping him. "Ice King! Three things! First, I'll never marry you! Secondly, that 'Fox Boy' was probably the new prince! And thirdishly, whaddaya mean they're in the Spirit World?"

The Ice King rubbed his cheek. "You WILL marry me! And –"

I slapped him again. "The SPIRIT WORLD! NOW!"

"Okay, okay! I don't want to fight with my new wife… The planes of existence are sort of in… layers. Each layer is on top of the last. You're in the same place, but in a different plane of existence. Sure, you can still see everything from the other realms under yours, but if you're in one plane of existence, you can only interact with the things in the realm you're in."

"Yes, I know that but, what do you mean they're in the Spirit World? How did they get there?" I asked, angered by his trivial, horribly explained version of MY "dimensions" lecture.

"Oh… Well… I sorta… have a portal to the Spirit World… in my basement…" he said, looking away from me.

"Ugh, ICE !" I screamed, grabbing a penguin and smashing its beak into his head.

I was really, really angry at the Ice King, but I had no time to lose. I really missed Finn… We hadn't spoken much in the past couple of years, only a couple times a month, and only when I was in trouble… We'd partly lost touch after that whole "water works" thing… And I felt really bad about it. I was embarrassed that I had to be saved again and again, but I couldn't figure out why. Whenever I thought about Finn nowadays… the way he'd matured in the past few years… He looked so – What was I thinking! This is Finn I was talking about… But I had to concentrate now. I had to jump into the spirit world and find them…

"WAIT!" The Ice King called tossing the penguin aside. "You won't be able to find them… I sorta… put them on a remote island… hundreds of miles from Spirit Ooo…"

I turned on him. "WHAAAAAAAT?"

Roark's POV

The three of us carefully picked our way through the strange forest. Floating beings passed by us as we walked… They came in all sorts of crazy shapes and forms that… For a moment I thought I'd gone mad.

They didn't really faze me much but… Jake was scared out of his doggy mind. He flinched and retreated at every noise and sight… Finn even coughed once and he nearly had a heart attack.

Finally, we came to a clearing. A large, stone archway was built in the middle of the clearing. But it wasn't just an archway… it was the base of a large, swirling, green portal.

I took a step toward the portal, but a flash of silver and green smashed into my face. I fell back and my feet flew up.

One of those otherworldly birds was pecking me over and over again. My animal instincts took over and after that… I don't really remember. When I came to, the bird lay in pieces on the floor, and they all turned to black tendrils, which flew into the portal.

I turned to Finn.

His face was cold, and hard. I could tell what he was thinking.

"Are you sure Finn?"

He nodded.

"Once we go in there… There may be no coming out… We don't know much about this place."

"I know that Roark." He said quietly. "But… I recognize the laugh from earlier." He tugged a pink sweater out of his green pack. "It's… The Lich."

**Aw, shit! See that? Everything I promised – all wrapped up in one, there ya go.**

**What will happen to our trio if they go into the portal? Will PB be able to find the island? Will the Ice King ever find a wife?**

**Find out in our next, incredibly exciting, heart stopping chapter of: Visitor**

***DBZ music***


	6. Numbing Fear

**Hello there, people of the Internetz. My name is Tri800, and I'm here to bring you the new Chapter of: Visitor.**

**Finn: It's gonna be BOM-BASTIC, homie.**

**Jake: Yea, man. Hey, we gotta get out there!**

**Finn: Oh, right!**

**Tri: Okay, just to clarify, this is a few years ahead of the show – Finn's 16 now. I was looking back, and I referenced it in the last chapter "Portal", but didn't really lay it out.**

**So, without further adieux – **

**Chapter 5: Numbing Fear**

**Marceline's POV**

I was floating along to the plains to see Finn and Jake. It was really tiring – usually, Finn and Jake came over to MY house to have a jam sesh, but they said they didn't wanna be too far from Bee-Mo – she'd gotten a virus, and they wanted to make sure she wouldn't go into another fit.

But you know… It was for Finn, so I didn't mind.

The thought of that dork put a smile on my face.

I finally got up to their door, panting. Floating for 2 MILES! Jeez.

I knocked on the door a few times, and yelled "Hey, Blondie! Open up, I brought my axe bass!"

I waited a while, but no one answered the door. I got frustrated, so I floated up to the window and opened up. I floated to Finn's room.

"Hey loser, why -"

There was no one there. I walked up to Finn's bed, and there was a sticky note on his sleeping bag.

_Dear Marcie,_

_Sorry, we went out because we heard some screams coming from over the hill._

_Can you watch Bee-Mo for us? Thanks, you're awesome, bye!_

_Finn_

I grumbled. I was about to toss the note away when I noticed something on the back.

_P.S._

_I promise we'll jam later! I know it's been a while, and Jake and I miss you, but you know…_

_JUSTICE NEVER RESTS._

Whatever, Finn.

I decided… I wasn't going to stay.

I flew to the next room and checked on Bee-Mo.

"Hey cutie, you okay?"

"O! Marceline! Yes, I'm fine." She said, a little quieter under her little covers, in her little bed.

"Anything you need before I leave?"

"Well, not re-"

"Kay, gonna go kill Finn for leaving, bye!"

And with that, I was out the door. It wouldn't take long to find Finn – wherever he went, I'd probably find Jake's huge doggy prints, so I could follow him easily. He should really think about a way to conceal those, it was WAAAAY too easy to follow him…

I followed the foot prints for what seemed to be hours, and I realized I was in the Ice Kingdom. There was a lot of yelling, screaming, etc.

I wasn't too worried, Finn was cool like that. I floated up to the "mouth" of the ice mountain. I landed on the Ice King's floor, and there was an explosion. I fell out of the mouth and landed on my head. I was out cold…

A few hours later, I heard another scream coming from the mouth, and it sorta… scared me, though I hate to admit it. Although, it was more…. Angry… than scared. I floated up to the mouth to see Bonnibel wailing on the Ice Dork with Gunter. I decided to stay hidden – claws dug into the ceiling, so as not to fall. Bonnie wouldn't be too happy to see me, on account of that incident last year…

"…but that stupid BOY and his friends came in and ruined what WOULD have been our fantastic wedding… But that's okay, princess, now that Finn, Jake, and that strange fox boy are in the Spirit World, we can-"said the Frosty Asshole

Then Bonnie slapped him and started lecturing him.

_Good Glob, she's annoying!_

But that little bit about the Spirit World was interesting. I kept listening.

Apparently, the Ice King had thrown their unconscious bodies into his Spirit Portal and put them miles and miles away from Spirit Ooo.

My heart raced. Thoughts of Finn getting hurt, or being stuck there forever entered my mind, and I got really freaked out. My whole body was tingling with alarm. I felt numb… I couldn't move. The sudden realization of the severity of the Ice King's actions were sinking in

_I might never see Finn again…._

I hardly noticed the little pink… girl… scream, because I dropped from the ceiling at that very moment and kicked the Ice King right in his face. He flew against the wall with enough force to leave his imprint in it. He slumped to the floor; his nose was mangled, and his eye bleeding.

"MARCELINE?" Bonnie screamed. She sounded a surprised, but also a bit angry.

I picked…HIM… up by the collar of his robe. I punched him in his eye.

"Where is Finn?" I choked out, passed the lump in my throat. Hot tears were streaming down my eyes.

"TAKE ME TO HIM YOU…. You…" I dropped him and began to cry.

The Ice King got up and growled. "Fine, I'll show you where he is…"

The Ice King led the way down into his dungeon and to his portal.

"Here you are, you… lunatics…"

I jumped in.

**Finn's POV**

The other side of the portal was… Crazy. It was similar to the subway from the last time, but… without the subway. It was dark, cold, green smoke, or fog or something rising out of the cracks in the ground, dead bodies, etc.

However, this time, there were spirits roaming… Well, not roaming, but going towards…

The well.

There stood The Lich, waving his giant, skeletal hands over a large hole filled with green liquid… or smoke, or something. I could feel the presence of evil. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

The Lich was chanting something. Once he finished, all of the ghosts jumped into the fluid, and it glowed with an eerie green light.

The Lich looked up at me.

"So…" he said. His voice was a whisper, but we could all hear it, amplified. He was speaking in our minds. "The human boy returns… and he's brought a few friends along with him…"

I clenched my fist. My knuckles turned white, and I couldn't wait to stab this guy with my sword until he was unrecognizable.

"Aren't you cold….. Finn?"

**Sorry, that's it for chapter 5. But it was much longer than the others, so you DON'T GET TO COMPLAIN!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**[End Transmission]**


	7. Memories

**Tri800: Hello. It's been a while since I've been here I suppose. To those few of you who are following, sorry for leaving. To you newcomers, thanks. Means a lot that you'd read this! So yea, it's been a while, but I'm finally going to continue. So, now, I'm proud to present you with the next, two-years-late chapter of Visitor:**

**Chapter 6: Memories**

**Finn's POV**

_Aren't you cold… Finn?_

The Lich's words were more chilling than any spell the Ice King could conjure up. The Lich… The hatred that this Deity of Death fired up in my chest burned brighter and more intense than any I'd felt before. I drew my sword. _You KILLED Billy, you monster… You took his body and USED ME to try to kill everyone…_

Somehow, I could feel The Lich smile despite his lack of skin. _Please, Finn, everyone, don't be angry…_

My eyes lit up with rage. "GRAH! Don't be angry?! You must be more insane than I thought you BASTARD! You killed Billy, and tried to kill everyone in Ooo! I'll never forgive you!"

I ran at The Lich, sword in hand, and jumped to attack him. But somehow, mid-jump, my sword changed into something… pink.

"Finn, wait!" Roark called out to me, but I was too angry to respond. I landed on The Lich's back and shoved the pink sweater that PB had given me three years ago through his right eye socket, pulled it up through the other, and started pulling. This was just like the first time…

"Finn, I said wait!" Roark yelled, running up. I didn't listen. I pulled even harder, and I ripped the Lich's face clean off for the second time. I fell from his back as he dissipated into smoke again. I landed on my feet and rolled forward to stop myself from breaking a leg.

But the smoke that used to be The Lich didn't float off the way it had before. It simply floated right back down and formed a black silhouette of The Lich's fear-inducing form. Rather than become whole again, however, he stayed all black and shadowy. The only thing that went back to normal were his eyes - glowing, green, creepy. He stood there, with his shockingly impressive size, staring down at me. His eyes… They stared right through me, as they had so long ago. But they were different… They seemed hollow somehow, as if not entirely there. His form, everything about him, seemed really blurred, like I was looking at him through a foggy window. He stayed there motionless, but gave off a weird black smoky-fluid, and he reminded me of the bird from outside.

Roark came up to my side. "That's not really The Lich, Finn." I looked at him, astounded (Don't look at me like that, Jake found me a thesaurus, and I've been reading it for two years!). _How could this be a memory? _"I don't know if you realized, but we could hear your thoughts the whole time. I heard you say a few times that this was exactly the way it went down the other time, right?" I nodded.

Roark sheathed his daggers. "The Spirit World… That's where we are. This makes a lot of sense… The trees, the birds, the flowing darkness of it all. That Frosty FREAK must have left us here to die! Graugh!" Roark looked kind of scary. His eyes looked animal, his pupils began to tighten around the middle, and came to points at the top and bottom. His hands and feet grew long, black claws, and his mouth grew to a snout. "GOD DAMNED ICE MAN! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Jake stepped in. "Woah woah, calm down bud. We'll find a way out of here. But first, tell us more about this place."

"Yeah," I stepped in. "If this is the Spirit World, why am I seeing my memories?"

Roark calmed down a bit. His claws and snout shrank down, though his eyes kept their animalistic look. "Well," he started in a weirdly intelligent tone, "what are memories if not the ghosts of our past?"

I looked up at the Shadow-Lich and thought about what he said. From behind me, Jake said "That's pretty… deep, bro. Jeez. How do you kids come up with this crazy mumbo-jumbo?"

"Actually, Jake, I think he's right. That all does make some sense." I walked up to the shadow of my enemy. I reached out to touch him and the darkness began swirling around me. Roark only had enough time to say "Finn, NO!" before I was sucked into a world of darkness… again.

Glommit, I'm pretty dumb sometimes, huh?

**Tri800: Okay, so that wasn't the most revealing chapter, but I swear it was necessary. Also, I'll try to not go on a two year hiatus this time, and try to update whenever I can. Don't worry, now that I'm back I won't be leaving for so long anymore.**


End file.
